The Camp fire story thing oo
by pizza-eaters
Summary: Kagome has suggested that they begin one of those stories where one person begins, and another continues, so, they begin the story. Will it be happy? Perverted? Normal? or Violent? dun dun dun or all of the above?
1. Campfire Boredom

Oh yeah, we're starting another Fanfic! O.o have a nice day.

Snack: And don't forget to eat your vegetables!

Bob: o.O

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha! WHAT IN HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE OWN INUYASHA!?!!???? SURE WERE OBSESSED, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE OWN INUYASHA!!!!!

-----------------------story---------------

Kagome set down a s'more, and announced her idea to the rest of the gang: "How about we make up a story to pass the time?"

They all stared at her blankly.

"Listen, I'll start, then Miroku will continue the story and then Sango and so on and so fourth! How 'bout it?"

"Sure! I don't see any harm in it!" Miroku answered happily.

Kagome took a deep breath and began the demented story that you are about to read:

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful land filled with happy ponies, horses, and rainbows. Everything there was happy! Ponies would always be happy and friendly and the world was happy! – Your turn Miroku."

Miroku smiled mischievously and continued the demented story you are about to read:

"Beautiful centaurs who wore no clothes also roamed the land, along with the beautiful nude women of happiness, who rode the horses bare!"

Sango slapped Miroku, and edited the story.

"But after a while, they realized how uncivilized they were, and put on their clothes. So now everyone except for the horses and ponies wore clothes."

Miroku was about to protest the change, but Inuyasha bonked him on the head, and added his own idea:

"But then suddenly a great evil powerful demon of evilness from hell came down and killed everyone, and everything in that rainbow filled land, and made the land black and evil, and made himself king, and made a palace for half-demon dogs named Inuyasha, where they could live in happy evilness, with the shikon jewel and all the ramen they could eat."

----------Begin round two------------

Kagome was appalled with the destruction of her happy land, and all those happy ponies, so, she decided to begin a war with Inuyasha.

"But all the happy things were resurrected, and multiplied by seven. They then beat the living daylights out of the evil demon, and then got some extra strength superglue and stuck the evil demon to a chair. Then they destroyed the palace where the half-demon dog named Inuyasha lived, and told him to SIT!!!"

Inuyasha then slammed on the ground face first as a response.

Miroku sniggered, thought for a while, and then continued.

"Then the resurrected centaurs and women decided to have a daily ritual that involved removing their tops an—."

Sango glared at Miroku and took up the story before it got too perverted.

"And they quickly realized that this ritual was stupid, and superglued their shirts on. Then they killed the perverted monk—err...--- man, that had come up with this ritual, and pinned him to a tree as a warning to perverts everywhere."

Inuyasha twitched at the mention of 'pinned him to a tree' and immediately spaced out, then, realizing it was his turn, he decided to take it.

"They unpinned the dude from the tree, and super glued him to a rock instead. Then the evil demon de-super glued himself, became indistructable, invincible, and immortal, and tore those annoying little centaur's civilization to the ground, and made sure that when the centaurs came back to life, they would be his evil minions. He also re-built the palace for Inuyasha, and destroyed the happy ponies and all that crap."


	2. The next two rounds

Hiya! Next chapter, nothin' more to say! : P Have a nice day! : P (or else!) : P I'm hyper! And it's four in the morning! I'll stop ranting now! : P

Disclaimer: We still don't own Inuyasha. If we did own Inuyasha, we'd be somewhere else. Not writing fanfics. : P

---------------------Story---------------

Kagome growled at Inuyasha and muttered the all feared word, "Sit!"

Inuyasha unhappily slammed on the ground face first as a response.

Kagome looked at the in-pain Inuyasha happily, and continued the story.

"The Happy Ponies were really mad at the demon, so they all resurrected themselves, and placed the demon in a cage that no one could escape from. Then they killed the half demon that lived in the palace, and decided to live in the palace, baking happy cookies and happy food that tasted good for the rest of their happy lives."

"It should be crappy lives..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and shouted, "SIT!!!"

You know what happens. Inuyasha slammed on the ground face first, and died, except he didn't die. ( o.o )

Then Miroku happily continued the magical story of doom, "The centaurs, were too strong for the demon's spell, and so they weren't his evil minions. Instead, they got nail polish, de-super glued their shirts, took them off, and set out on a quest to find the heroic monk who would be all of their husbands!"

Everyone sitting around the campfire sweat dropped, and looked apologetically at Sango, who took up the duty of de-perverting the story.

"Then the centaurs, decided that they would attract less attention on their quest if they had their tops on. So they put their tops on, and set out on a quest to kill the monk who would have been all of their husbands, had he not been perverted. So they decided to find the magical amulet of shininess, which could destroy the monk, save the happy ponies, and kill the evil demonic being inside the cage!"

Inuyasha glared at everyone, and then continued the story.

"The evil demon that was trapped in the cage of no return, or whatever. Placed a curse on the centaurs, and happy ponies, and then escaped the cage because he was too powerful for it. Then, he killed the happy ponies. And decided to go on a quest, and seek revenge on the centaurs."

Shippo bounded out from behind a bush and smiled cutely, "Can I help with the story Kagome?" Kagome smiled, "Sure, Shippo!" Shippo grinned, "Alright! Here I go!"

Shippo took a deep breath and began to tell his part, "The happy ponies, decided to tell the centaurs where the magical amulet of shininess was, and gave them a piece of paper, with directions: The magical amulet of shininess is hidden in the treasury of the secret castle which is on the secret hill of secret ness that no one can ever find."

Kagome smiled, "That was nice Shippo! My turn! The centaurs set out on a quest to find the magical amulet of shininess is hidden in the treasury of the secret castle, which is on the secret hill of secret ness that no one can ever find. The happy ponies, also decided to help the centaurs find the magical amulet of shininess that would destroy the evil demon of evilness."

Miroku sighed, "The centaurs removed their tops and-"

"And put them back on after taking a short bath in some hot springs.... Your turn dog boy." Sango sighed, this was getting tiring.

Inuyasha grinned, "The evil demon somehow got word of the magical amulet of shininess that is hidden in the treasury of the secret castle which is on the secret hill of secret ness that no one can ever find, and decided to try to destroy the centaurs and happy ponies before they could get the amulet, and destroy him."


End file.
